Dancing in the Rain
by br34
Summary: The last weeks of summer. Ron finally gets the courage to tell Hermione the truth. Chapter Two added.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dancing In the Rain

Chapter One: Perfection

* * *

_The lazy summer days were lingering on in the last weeks before school. Her golden brown hair surrounded her face as she sat, silently in the lawn, reading. It was serene, that lovely august afternoon and the cool breeze kept her content as she flipped comfortably through her book._

I just love that woman. She just sat there, oblivious to the world. I just sat by the window, watching her. I love her. I wanted to scream it to the rooftops. I LOVE HER! I wanted heaven to hear, I wanted her to hear. I wanted her to know that I'd give up everything to be next to her. I'd give up my life just to sit by her. I'd give anything. I'd give her all that she wanted. I'd give her my life, she had something of mine that I know I'll never be able to get. She had my heart. She didn't know it. But she had.

I started walking downstairs hoping to find something to eat. I was always hungry, I knew that, but it wasn't only for food. I also hungered for her, my Hermione. I looked through the back door, she was still there sitting with her back against the Willow tree. I wouldn't be surprised to see a halo around that angelic picture. I knew that Hermione was an angel. She was my Angel. If I was to describe her in one word, it would be impossible. She was Perfection. Angelic. Beautiful. Caring. Kind. Hermione. If I was to describe my situation in one word that would be easy. Hopeless.

I've tried telling her, but then I'd chicken out. I remember all the times she'd kiss my cheek. I remember everything. She became my one and only weakness. I was more scared of losing her than spiders. I was nothing without Hermione. I got one of Ginny's fortune gumballs and read the fortune. _Take a chance_. Take a chance. Is that what I'm supposed to do? Is this what I want to do? All I know is that I want Hermione. I love Hermione.

I walked out towards the dazzling light the emitted from her. I walked in that perfect summer day and sat next to her. Under the Willow tree, hearing the wind whisper, seeing the lake twinkle. This was what I call perfection. Especially since I was next to her, I could feel her. Her hair touching my body. Her delicate hands inches away from me.

"Hey Ron." - She said not even looking at me. She just knew it was me.

"How'd you know it was me?" - I asked.

"Because I do."

"What are you reading?" - I asked. As if I needed too.

"Hogwarts--" She started.

"Wait forget it I know. Hogwarts A History." - I said smirking.

Then she hit me with a book.

"Hey! OW."- I said. As she stuck out her tongue at me. I started tickling her.

"RONALD!!!" - She said.

"Stop. [laughs] Please [laughs] Stop." - She said.

"Hmm. No." - I said, as I continued tickling her.

"Ronald. Let me go!" - She said in-between laughs. She started squirming.

"Say it nicely." - I said. Grinning.

"Please Ronniekins! Please! With chocolate frogs on top." - She said.

"Oh alright ." - I let her go. I lay down the grass next to her. My hand under her. Our bodies touching. Her hair mixing with mine. Her head next to me.

She turned to me. Whispering in my ear. I felt her warm breath. It made me all tingly.

"What does that cloud look like?" - she asked me.

Hmm." - I said looking at the cloud she was pointing at.

"I think it looks like a fluffy piece of cotton. Makes me wanna grab it and eat it." - I replied. Holding her closer to me.

"Hmm." - I heard her murmur.

"Or well it also looks like, blimey it looks like a quaffle." - I replied.

I didn't notice it but my fingers were running through her hair. I was about to turn red and take my fingers away when I realized that her head was in my chest and her arms wrapped around me. She was sleeping. I wrapped one of my arms around her and kissed her head. I smelled her hair. It smelled like Hermione. It smelled like life. It smelled like summer. it smelled like freedom. It was perfect, just like her. For a second I thought it was a dream. For a second there I didn't think it was real. But when my arms were wrapped around her. Her head in my chest. Her steady breathing. I knew it was real. When I felt her heart beat against me. I knew that it was real.

I lay down there for a few more seconds. Looking at her. Breathing her in. I felt her breathing. I felt her. I felt her energy radiating to me. The birds we're singing. The Willow Tree was swaying. Oliver and Ginny were having a staring contest. Fred and Angelina were playing tag. Lee and Katie were on the swing. Alicia and George we're taking a dip in the cool lake water. Harry was flying around. Mum was cooking for the barbeque. Percy was even outside, doing his work, but at least he was in the dazzling sunlight, the warmth of the summer, out in nature. Hearing the swift movements of the breeze. Pig zooming around. Bill and Charlie we're playing wizards cheese without any clue on playing it. Charlie was just about to get Bill's queen when Fred ran over the chess board ruining the game. Charlie chased after him along with Angelina. Then he jumped in the lake. Fred I mean.

This was summer. This day was perfect. This day is perfect. What else could I ask for? Hermione was with me. She was in my arms. I could feel her steady heart, beating. My heart following her rhythm, beating like hers. These were the days that really count. The last thing on my mind before I dozed off to dreamland was like always, her. My Hermione. The only girl I'll ever love. The only girl I've ever loved. The only girl that captured my heart without doing anything. My Hermione, My one and only.

* * *

Please Review.

Next Chapter:

A day out in town.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A day out in town

Thanks for all the reviews. About Ron being too romantic well these are his thoughts and he's not really telling Hermione all these things. Oh and this is two years after the 5th book, so he probably grew up during those two years.

------------------------------

I woke up hearing Alicia shriek. That's what I call loud. I opened my eyes. She was just thrown in the water by Fred. Hermione was still sleeping. Harry noticed that I was awake and came up next to me.

"Ron. You got to join us. Come on." - He said.

"Nah, Later." - I said.

When he went back to the lake, I looked over at Hermione. I started to stand up and carry her upstairs. She was obviously light. I tried to move slowly so she wouldn't wake up. I opened the door to my room and put her on my bed. I looked at her. She looked so innocent. I remember all the times I've been a tactless moron. Never realizing that I loved her until someone else paid attention to her.

[Flashback]

"We should get a move on, you know ... ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of ... what, excuse me?

"Well -- you know," I said, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with -- Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately -- and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-center," I said.

"Oh I see," She said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Err -- yeah, that sounds about right." I replied.

[End of flashback]

I was such a moron back then. I remember that time when I asked her to go to the ball with me.

[Flashback]

"Hermione, Neville's right -- you are a girl . . . ."

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well -- you can come with one of us!"

"No I can't"

"Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has...."

"I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" - I replied- "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" - She started getting mad. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you! I'm going with someone else!"

[End of flashback]

I was so jealous when I saw her with Krum. I wanted to kill him. Hermione started to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." - I said. She started to smile. That smile that always made my heart melt. Then the door opened and in comes Harry.

"Ron! Hermione!" - He said excited. He started bouncing on the bed. "There's a fair! We're all going to check it out! Get ready!"

"Stop bouncing!"

"What did the twins give you?" - I asked him.

"Some pills. It said Sugar Pills on the bottle." - He replied still bouncing.

"What were you saying?" - Hermione asked.

"Oh. Wait let me think. Oh now I remember. There's a fair and we're going to check it out so get ready." - He said bouncing up and down. "Go change Hermione!"

"Fine." - Then she left the room and headed towards Ginny's.

"You too Ron. Go change." - He said pointing to the closet.

"All right. All right!"

Hermione POV

Today has been so perfect! I slept with Ron. Not that kind! I fell asleep next to him! I love him. If only he loves me too. I love the way his hair falls over his piercing blue eyes. His strong arms that carried me to his room. I love his room. His room smells like him. I breathed in the scent of his pillow; it was just like well, Ron. I didn't want to leave his room but then Harry had to come in all hyper. He said something about going to a fair, how the hell am I supposed to know? I was too busy staring at Ron. Gosh. I'm falling hard for my best friend and I'm afraid no ones going to catch me.

"Hermione!" - Ginny shrieked.

"What?"

"I saw you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you with Ron today."

"Oh." - I said. Blushing.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him." - She said as if it was obvious.

"I don't want to get hurt."

"You won't. Ron loves you too."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ginny!" - Fred or George called.

"We're coming down already." - She told them. "And yes."-She said looking at me.

"You guys ready?" - Ron asked.

"Yup" - Ginny said bouncing off the bed.

I followed her out the room and walked with Ron down the stairs.

"Finally." - Fred said.

-----------------

No one's POV

"Can you guys hurry up?" - George said to the rest of the gang.

"Seems like everyone's hyper today." - Ron told Hermione.

"Yeah. We're the only normal ones. Look at Harry." - She said. They looked at Harry; he was doing back flips when we arrived at the fair.

"We're here! We're here!" - The twins started doing a dance.

"Everyone meet back here in an hour." - Bill said lazily.

"We're here. We're here." - Ginny and Harry said chanting.

"This happy dance might take a while so do you want to go ahead in the rides now?" - Ron asked.

"Yeah sure."

They started going in line to buy their tickets.

"That would be 13 sickles and 5 knuts."

Hermione paid for their tickets.

"Since I bought the tickets you have to go to all the rides with me."

"I was going too anyways."

"So which one do you want to go to first?"

"Roller Coaster?"

"Sure why not."

They stood in line for the roller coaster. Hermione was thinking about how close her hand was to Ron's. Ron was thinking about the same thing. He was about to grab it when -

"You two are next."

Hermione slid in the seat and Ron sat next to her.

"Ron I have to tell you something." - She said as the cart was going up. _I have to do it now. I have to tell him the truth._ She thought.

"Yeah what is it?" - He asked looking at her amber eyes. Brushing a stray lock off her face.

"I -I-" - She started. _I love you. _She wanted to say.

"I'm scared of heights." - She said instead.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." - I said. _Great for a moment there I thought she was going to say something else_.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and despite that weird feeling he got in his stomach from both the drop and Hermione being next to him, he grinned. Ron didn't want the ride to end, it gave him a reason to be next to Hermione and reassure her that they won't die, but it had too.

After the ride ended. Ron and Hermione continued holding hands, not knowing it. It felt right, holding hands.

"Where do you want to go next?" - Ron asked Hermione.

"The Scrambler thingy." - She replied.

"Lead the way." - Ron said. Hermione dragged Ron and they stood in line for the Scrambler Thingy.

After that ride, they went to the Pirate Ship thing and then sat in the bench where they we're supposed to meet everyone.

"No ones here yet! We're wasting precious time sitting here!" - Ron whined.

"If they're not here in five minutes we can go on the rides." - Hermione replied.

[Five minutes later]

"Hermione, they're not here. Come On!" - Ron said.

"Fine!" - Hermione stood up.

Ron took her hand and dragged her to the Arcade section place.

"I'm going to win you something." - Ron whispered to her. "Which one do you want?"

"The fox." She replied. The fox reminded her of Ron.

"All right. I won't stop till I win it for you." - Ron said.

Ron headed to the stand where you were supposed to pop 9 balloons or something like that. Ron missed the first one but then he thought about Hermione and got motivated. He won the fox then Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Ron you were absolutely fantastic. You really rock."- She said. Not letting him go.

"Thanks munchkin."

"Munchkin?" - She asked.

"Hey I have a nickname why can't you?"

"But munchkin?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." - She hugged him again.

"Oh ronniekins." - she murmured.

I don't want to let him go. - She thought.

I don't want to let her go. - He thought.

"What do you want to call it?" - Ron asked her after they let each other go.

"Chudley." - she replied.

"Great name."

"Let's go to one more ride before we go meet them." - Hermione said.

"Sure you pick."

"Ferris Wheel."

"I thought you we're scared of heights."

"I am but when I'm with you I'm less scared. I know you won't let anything happen to me." - She replied.

"I won't." - He replied looking at her eyes.

"I have to tell you something." - He said. _Take a chance. Take a chance._

"What is it?" - she asked. Gripping his hand as they went up.

"Well. I don't know how to start." - He said, he unconsciously started brushing that stray lock off her face.

"Start from the beginning." - Hermione said.

"Well. Hermione I - uh - I-" - Ron started. _Am I going to really say that I love her? Am I finally going to say what I've wanted to say since I first realized how much she means to me?_

"Go on." - _Is he going to say that he loves me? Please. Please. Please._

"Hermione, I- Love."

Yes!

"I love The Chudley Cannons."

"Oh." - Hermione replied. _You Moron you had me thinking for a moment there that you actually liked me._

So what if I chickened out there'd be other opportunities right? What if there isn't. I'll tell her tomorrow.

"You can see the Burrow from here."

"Look it's the Library."

"There's a library?"

"Yeah, mum used to bring us there all the time. Back when Bill and Charlie were still with us. She would put Ginny the twins and me in a red wagon and drag us up there."

"I want to visit it sometime."

"Maybe if you want, I can bring you there tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful."

They sat in silence, holding hands. After the ride ended they found the Weasleys. They were still waiting for Ginny who was in the Roller Coaster. They started walking home, Ron's hand on Hermione's waist and Hermione's head on his shoulder. They walked in silence, taking everything in, breathing each other in. They got back to the Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley making dinner. After everything was set in the table they started to eat.

"George can you pass me the potatoes?"

"Salt please"

"Ron have some more peas."

"Hermione you should try this."

"Fred not now."

"This is great Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Oliver."

"Ginny can you hand me the rolls?"

"Try the mushrooms."

"Great dinner mum."

Ding-Dong.

"I'll get it." - Bill stood up from the table opened the door. Fleur went in and kissed Bill.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley and everybody." - Fleur greeted everyone. Mrs. Weasley stood up to greet Fleur.

Harry leaned in to me. "Her english is much better now huh?"

"Yeah, Bill's been helping her."

"Looks to me they've been doing much more." - Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"Never mind."

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Fine I give up, for now, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later munchkin."

"Munchkin?" - Harry asked.

"Her nickname."

"Can I call you munchkin too?"

"Sure Harry." _But I wouldn't care when you say it coz you're not Ron._

"But I know you wouldn't care when I say it coz --"

Plunk.

"Potatoes look good on you Harry." - Hermione said after she threw potatoes at him.

"You're going to pay for that." - Harry replied. Taking a scoop of potatoes and threw it across to hit Hermione, instead it hit Fred.

"You're going to pay for that Harry." - Fred threw a scoop of peas that hit Ginny accidentally since she was next to him.

"Aargh!"

I don't want to get in the details but let me tell you how shocked Mrs. Weasley was on returning to the table after 10 minutes to find out that everyone was drenched in dinner. She wasn't very happy.

"Everybody will wake up at six in the morning tomorrow and clean the house!!" -The famous last words everyone heard before retiring to sleep.

"Hermione." - Ron called out to her as she was about to go inside Ginny's Room.

"Yes?"

"I had fun today."

"Same here."

"I was wondering do you want to go to the library tomorrow? I mean after we're done with the house cleaning."

"That would be wonderful." - Then she went up to him and kissed his cheek.

Ron just stood in the same spot his hand on his cheek. _I'm never going to wash my face again. I've just been kissed by an angel. This is the happiest day of my life, if I weren't frozen in this same spot I'd do the happy dance._

Oh God! I just kissed him. Ron Weasley. I just kissed Ron Weasley. This is the happiest day of my life. If it's even possible, I've fallen for him even harder. Sad thing is, no one's going to be catch me.

---------------

Please Review. Thanks to Brilliant-Author16 for letting me know about the question mark thing.

-m


End file.
